My Guardian Angel!
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: Natsu and Happy sees something on their way home to the guild Natsu runs to find out what it is and if it needs help. Natsu ends up finding a crying girl with blonde hair and wings, He finds out that she's an angel and that she's in danger then Natsu takes her with him back to Fairy tail. Will they fall inlove with each other? And can Natsu let Lucy go, when the time comes? NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo Minna~! Im back with this new story Named My Guardian Angel. Well I was makin' another sandwitch and then i came up with this story.. But then i forgot about it, soo i ate some Candy and 'BOOM' then i remembered. Kinda awesome huh? well that's because i have super powers! Well on with the Awesome Story! Weeeeee!**

**Ninja: Happy?! Do the disclaimer.**

**Happy: Ninja, doesn't own Fairy tail or the songs used in the story! Oh~ and i read in her diary, here the other day... She want's to kiss Natsu!**

**Ninja: HAPPY!**

**Happy: Scary!~**

* * *

**The Forest Normal P.O.V**

''Natshuu~'' A flying blue cat said.

"What now! Happy?" The pink haired boy i guess who's Natsu answered annoyed.

"Im hungry.." The cat whined. "I know, Happy. But do you have to say tha-"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

"What was that Natsu?" The blue feline asked. Then he looked up the sky an saw something flying or rather screaming in pain, and falling.

''Happy, lets see what it was, maybe it needs help" Natsu said an began to run. Happy just flyed after him.

After some minuts they saw a girl, blonde hair, a white dress that went just below her knees, a Halo with didn't shine so much anymore and she had wings, but one of them where all bloody, and had an arrow through it. She cried her _'She's so beautifull, well she's an angel so that make's sense' _

Didn't you wanna hear  
the sound of all the places we could go?  
Do you fear  
the expressions on the faces we don't know?  
It's a cold, hard road when you wake up,  
and I don't think that I have the strength  
to let you go.

Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place.

_'Such a beatfull voice she has, she sings wonderfull, But the song is kinda sad'_

"Oi, Happy what do you thing we should do?'' I whispered to Happy who had tears in his eyes?

"Natsu, she's soo sad. Maybe we should take her to the guild?" He answered whispering  
"Yeah, maybe we should" I said.

There goes my ring,  
it might as well have been shattered.  
And I'm here to sing  
about the things that mattered.  
About the things that made us feel alive for oh so long.  
About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong.

Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place.

And someday, I promise I'll be gone.  
And someday, I might even sing this song to you.  
I might even sing this song to you.  
To you, to you, to you...  
And I was crying alone tonight,  
and I've been wasting all of my life  
just thinking of you.  
So just come back,  
we'll make it better.  
So just come back,  
I'll make it better than it ever was.  
I'll make it better than it ever was.

Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place.

Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face makes me wish  
that I was never brought into this place.  
Maybe it's just me..

"I Miss You, Mama. And now i ran away from home, Mama.. Papa want's to marry me to someone i don't even love, Is it okay im here or should i just-" She stopped talking when she felt something behind her, so she slowly turned around to look, and her brown eyes meet onyx "Kyaaa~!" she screamed and stumpled backwards "Hey, it's okay. My names-" She cut him off "I know who you are" She said and stopped walking and smiled at him "You're Salamander Natsu Dragneel, right?" She said and he smiled "The one and only! But doesn't that hurt." He asked and pointed at her bloody wing She flinched in pain and her halo started to fade away "It does, but i can't heal it so, i guess im going to die." She said in a calm tone.

"What do you mean" Happy an Natsu asked in unison

"My weakest point on my body is my wings if i hurt them, my halo will fade away. And if i doesn't have my halo. I'll slowly die." She said

"I won't let you die, Me and Happy will take you with us back to guild, Wendy can heal you." Natsu said and picked her up in bridal style.  
The girl didn't say anything she fell asleep in the dragon slayer's warm arms _'soo, warm. Well he's a fire dragon slayer so that makes sense' _She though

* * *

**At The Guild Natsu's P.O.V  
**

When we where infront of the guild dores i kicked them open.  
**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

"WENDY! I need your help to heal her wing! If it doesn't get healed she'll die!" I shouted and everyone in the looked at me then looked at the girl.  
Then a little blue haired girl came runing towards me. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde girl in my arms.

"She's soo, beatifull! Natsu who is she?" MiraJane asked, we where now in the infirmery and Wendy had healed her wing.

"I found her crying in the forest, and she's an angel" I answered "Natsu! Like an Angel real one?" She asked with wide eyes "Err. Yes why?" I asked

"That means she's someone's Guardian!" She said. "What do you mean by that Mira?" I asked confused what the hell did she mean?

"Angels aren't dead people Natsu, they live in the clouds not in heaven, It says that when an angel leaves their home it means they've found someone they shall protect.. Their true love, Wich means that this girl might be looking for someone here on earth. Romantic she has found someone she loves! Kyaa~ So cute!" Mira screamed with hearts in her eyes. Does that mean this girl is inlove with someone and has to find the person? Somehow my heart ache a little i mean it's like i've known this girl in long time. I just met her and she's already going to leave when she wake's up.. That's not fair i wanted to hang out with her.. Maybe ask for her name too.

"Nngh" A sound came from the blonde's mouth and her hand moved, slowly she opened her beautifull chocolate brown eyes and sat up.

"Natsu? where am i?" She asked "Uh, you're at my guild Fairy tail. And don't worry Wendy healed you" I answered with a big smile.  
"Thanks" She said and before i knew it she hugged me, I hugged her back.

''Uhm, yeah i never got to ask you what your name was?" I said, she blushed a little she's so cute when she blushes.

"It's Lucy, Lucy heartfilia" She answered and gave me a heart warming smile wich made my heart skip a beat. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Well, Lucy what are you doing down here?" I asked "I am going to find my true love, or actually i ran away from home because my dad wouldn't let me find someone" She said with a frown "And now his guards are after me.. Thats why my wing was hurt" She continued. My eyes widened her dad is after her.

"Well Lucy why don't you join Fairy tail?" I asked Say yes please!? "Im sorry Natsu, i would love to, but i can't. If i joined you and the other's would be in danger or worse maybe my dad would even let his guards kill you, and i don't know why, but i just can't let you die. Because of me.." She said with a frown, My smile was placed with a frown too. "I don't care, i can't let them take you, They could've killed you, that's why i won't you to join. So i can eat your food, hang out with you, And protect" I answered her big my bigest smile and then she hugged me again, My heart began to beat faster. As i hugged her back i could hear how fast her heat beated. We stopped hugging and looked at eachother instead. She was blushing i think it's kinda cute when her cheeks are pink. No what am i saying i just met her.. But still i can't stop looking at her.

* * *

**Yaay! First chapter done now i only need to know what u guys think of it?  
**

**Review! and if u wanna ask something just do it i'll answer, if i know it myself, Lol!**

**Review Guys! R&R**

**Peace Out!**

**- Ninja~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back minna! with this new chapter, i guess. Now Now on with the story!**

**Natsu: Ninja doesn't own anything in this story! Only that Lucy's an angel.. And sings good. **

**Lucy: Natsu! I've always been singing good!**

**Ninja: Silence or i'll kill you!**

**Natsu & Lucy:...Scary~!**

* * *

**Master's office! Normal P.O.V  
**

"Master please let Lucy joing Fairy tail" Natsu pleaded "Natsu, you know i don't mind new members, but an angel it's too dangerous. What will you do if she get's cought?" Makarov asked "I said i will protect her! Just let her join old man!" Natsu answered, Makarov sighed "Okay, but it's your job to keep her safe, understood?" He said. Natsu smiled "Count on me, gramps" He said and ran out to get Lucy

"Lucy, come you're going to join" He said with a big smile, she smiled back "Im comming" She answered and walked through the door to Makarov's Office.

There stood a little man, with a verry weird machine in his hands "Now, where do you want your mark? and wich colour" He asked with a smile "My arm and white" She said and smiled in a second the guild mark was on her arm and she smiled "Thanks master" She said and smiled "It was nothing, Lucy. And Natsu remember what i told you" The Master said and looked at Natsu, Natsu nodded and they walked out from office and down to the guild hall.

"Hi, my name's MiraJane, But just call me Mira" A beautifull girl with ling white hair greeted.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said and shook her hand "Do you guys planing on coming to the karaoke party tonight i've heard that you have a beautifull voice?" Mira asked "Karaoke! Seriously, count on me im comimng i love singing!" Lucy said with a smile "Natsu you're coming too, right?'' Lucy asked

"Sure'' He said with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Karaoke At The Guild! Normal P.O.V**

Mira was singing right now and she sang wonderfull

"Oi, Lucy why don't you sing a song about yourself?" Gray asked "Yea, then we can know you better" Erza finished.

"Im not sure you wanna hear about my life.." Lucy answered with a frown

"Luce, we would love to hear about you and your life!" Natsu said "And i want you to sing too" He finished. Lucy blushed "Well I can try." Lucy said and walked towards the schene Jumped on the stage and the music started.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life..

The song ended and everyone looked at her in amazement. But Lucy had some tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked off the stage and walked towards Natsu Erza and Gray.

"So, now you know something about me. Happy now?" She said then Erza walked over to her and hugged her with tears in her eyes.  
"Lucy, you have to tell what makes you fell like that?!"Erza said "I can try if you sit down" Lucy answered

"Well, my family was happy we loved eachother my dad even loved me then, But then 7 years ago my mom was murdered by someone from the other side. And my dad started to ignore me, It was painfull he always worked and one day i got enough, i went to his room to tell him that i was going to leave. But he was drunk and when he's drunk he isn't the sweetest, when i tried to tell him, he slapped me. And he said that he would never let me leave. i was 15 then. 2 years later i ran away and found Natsu and Happy and now im sitting here, I still remember how my mom's face looked like, pale and tears rolling down her face but she smiled at me and told me that i should find someone's son, I can only remember the dad's name not the son's but she said that he was here in Fairy tail so know i just need to find the son" She said with a smile

They where all shocked about her story but soon smiled back.

"Soo, what was his name, maybe we know him" Gray said.

''Igneel.." Lucy answered and then Natsu's eyes widened _'How did Lucy's mom know igneel? I have to tell her that Igneel is my Dad' _Natsu though

"Luce, Igneel is my Dad.." Natsu answered "Seriously? Really!" Lucy asked her eyes twinkling like stars

"Yea, But Igneel isn't here anymore, 7 years ago he leaved and i haven't seen him since that day" He said with a frown.

"Natsu, im here to help you find him." Lucy said

"W-What do you mean?" He asked. "Im your Guadian Angel, you don't have to be inlove with the one your protecting" She answered with a big heart warming smile.

* * *

**Done! with chapter 2 hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Review! and if you have any questions just ask i'll try to answer!**

**Peace Im Out!  
**

**-Ninja~**


	3. The Date And WTF Natsu is jealous!

**Ohayo! Well ENJOY! **

* * *

**The Guild Natsu's P.O.V!**

It's been two weeks since i new that Lucy joined fairy tail, and found out that she was my guardian. I've been getting this really strange feeling when she smiles to me, it's like my whole world stops and then my heart beats really fast like really really fast! I don't know what it is but i think it's called 'Love'? Do i love Lucy is that what my body is trying to tell me? But that would be strange i've only known her for two weeks! ARGH!

"Hey, Lucy you ready for our date tonight" Someone said, Wait- I know that voice, that's Gr- "Yes, Gray I can't wait!" Lucy said with a really happy voice. "Well then see ya at seven!" Gray shouted and ran out of the guild. What was that! Don't tell me that she seriously like That Perverted stripper! I HATE THIS! Lucy is mine! Wait what am i saying she isn't mine. What is this feeling is this the feeling that's called Jealousy? I need to- No i want to stop her. But when i turned around, to look for the blonde she was already gone.. Her House!

"Bye Mira im leaving now!" I shouted to Mira "O-o-kay Natsu?" She responted. Then i ran out of the guild, and to Lucy's appartment to stop her from going on a date with ice'freak.. sound pretty weird i know!  
but i think im beginnig to find out what this means.. The feeling that im in love with my guardian angel.

"Luce!" I shouted through the window. "Na-Natsu!? What are you doing here?" She asked. she was wearing a black dress with some high heals and her hair was curled. She was Beautiful

"Luce.. I don't wan't you to go on that date with Gray!" I shouted. "Huh, and why not?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I just don't want you to go!" I answered.

"Natsu, I like Gray. And i really wan't to go on this date with him." She said then smiled i frowned.

"You're not going anywhere!" I shouted. Her eyes widened and she looked at me with shock.

"Natsu! This is my life, you're not my parent! I can go if i want!" She said with an angry look.

"I don't care! You're not going!" I hissed back at her.

"What's your problem Natsu!" She yelled. "My problem! I can tell what my problem is, I don't like the fact that you're going on a date with that Idiot!" I yelled back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SMACK!_

It stings, it's warm... Did she just slap me?

"Natsu! You idiot, why didn't you just say that you where jealous from the start!" She yelled.

"Im not jea-!" I stopped, cause if i said that i wasn't jealous i would lie. And i don't like the fact about lying to her.

"Natsu.. Are you seriously jealous?" She asked

But what if she doesn't like me in that way, what if she slaps me again? I can only say.. Lie Lie Lie!

"No, im not.. I mean it's dark outside and i don't want you to go alone.." Was that my answer! Really Natsu!? Come again man!

"Oh, then i'll just tell Gray to walk me home, okay?" She said with a frown on her beautiful lips.. I want to- No you can't Natsu you can't!

"Well bye then.." I said and jumped out the window.

* * *

**After The Date With Gray! Lucy's P.O.V**

I hope Natsu isn't here, cause Gray couldn't walk me home. So i had to walk home all alone in the dark.. And now Im LOST!

"Hey, missy don't ya wanna have some fun with us?" A tall man said as he walked towards me.

"N-no thanks, i just wanted to find a way home, but it seems that im lost." I said

"Oh, but then we can have some fun~" Another man said as he took a hold on my wrist and pinned me against the wall. Im scared! Im soo scared!

"Wow, she got big boobs" One of men said. "Wonder how they feel like." He finished and grabbet one of my breats'

"No! Please STOP! i beg you stop it!" I pleaded tears rollong down my cheeks.

"Why missy, don't ya like it?" The man asked with a smirk.

"Natsu... Im sorry..please save me" i begged, but no one came..I was scared. I was about to give up, But then i heard someone.?

"Leave her alone ya bastard!" Someone yelled angrily. His voice sounded similar?

"My, my so you're her boyfriend huh?" One of the men said. "No im not her boyfriend but she's one of the most precious things to me in the world!" He yelled. "Then if you aren't her boyfriend, you wouldn't mind if we borrowed her would ya?" The other man asked.

"I wouldn't touch a single hair on her head if i where you?!" He yelled. then walked towards them.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He screamed. NATSU! Oh- what would i do without you.. "Natsu, what should i do..withou-t..you" I said then everything went black.

* * *

**And! that was it! Hope u enjoyed. **

**If u did then please Review! Or Follow!**

**See ya next time!**

**- Peace im out!**

**- Ninja~!**


	4. Chapter 4 Natsu's Jealousy! Lucy's Tears

**Enjoy! Chapter 4! Oh and thanks for the Rewievs!**

* * *

**Lucy's house Normal P.O.V**

''No! Please stop! It hurts!" Lucy screamed in fear as she sat up and held her head, tears streaming down her face.

''Shh, Lucy it's okay it was just a nightmare" Someone said as he held her tight trying to make her stop screaming.

"Na-Natsu!?" She sobbed

"Yeah, it's me" Natsu calmly answered. Natsu looked at her face, her eyes showed fear.

"What happend?!" He asked

"Nightmare.." She cried "Natsu did you bring me here after you.. know?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah you fainted so i bought you here" He answered with a smile.

''Hey, Natsu?" She said. "Mmh?" Natsu answered.

''Back then when you saved me, you said i was one off your the most precious things in the world.. Did you really mean that?" She asked as she blushed. _'Errm Lie Lie!' _He though

"Erm i mean as my Nakama, your one of my most precious nakama" Natsu said with a big smile. Lucy frowned a little.

Oh.. Well i just wanted to know what you meant" She said and gave him one her fake smiles.

* * *

**One Week Later At The Guild! Natsu's P.O.V **

It's been one week and Lucy spended most of her time with Gray! But today me an Lucy are going a mission.. Lucy's first mission.

_'I can't stop thinking about how sad she looked that night when i said that.. Or she looked rather disapointed, i know it was a fake smile she gave me but wh-' _

"Natsu? are you begining to fall for Lucy? Or is it just me?" Mira suddenly asked me with a smirk on her face.

I could feel my face turn red! "N-No i don't like L-Luce in that way!" I bursted out.

"My my, Natsu don't lie to me!" Mira said. "Okay i like her.. But she like's Gray" I said with a frown.

"Natsu..You have to tell her how you feel. Cause i know she doesn't like Gray. So come on tell her soon, I want Mini NaLu's running around here in the guild!'' She said with dreamy eyes.

"NaLu? Wtf is that?" I asked. "What do you mean by 'Wft is that'? Nalu means Natsu X Lucy everyone in the guil calls you two that! Even Gray!'' She answered. My face turned a million shades of red.

"We've only known each other for hree weeks! And you already call us a couple!?" I asked

"Natsu i didn't even know that you knew what the word 'Couple' meant" Mira giggled

"Im not as dense as you think i am.. Im gonna get Luce, Bye!" I shouted and ran out the guild leaving a shocked but smirking MiraJane.

"Young Love.. Go get her before someone take's her.. Salamnder!" Mira whispered.

"Mira! can i get a beer!" Someone shouted

"Hai Hai!" She shouted.

* * *

**Lucy's Appartment Normal P.O.V**

Natsu jumped though Lucy's window.

"Oi, Luce are you ready for our mission?" He asked when he saw her.

"Sure lets go!" She said

And they walked to the train station. "Noooo!" Natsu tried to get free from Lucy's grip.

"Natsu where taking a train no matter what! So get your freaking ass in the F***king Train!'' She shouted.

"A-Aye!" Natsu said and walked in, then the train began to move.. And you know Natsu..

**An Half Hour Later!**

"Eww! Geez Natsu this was my last set of clothes! Do you always puke on your friends?!" Lucy shouted..

"Mfgn!" was his only reply.

"Maybe i should had gone with Gray instead.. At least he doesn't puke on people. Or no! at least he doesn't have freaking motion sickness!'' Lucy finished.

At this Natsu turned serious. "You always talk about Gray! Gray is so hot! Gray is so sweet! Gray is so handsome! Gray is always so freaking PERFECT! You know what?! Im leaving!" Natsu yelled.

"No! Natsu please stay! I-" She yelled after him but he was already gone..

''I-Im sorry... Im sorry for spending almost all my time with Gray.. But ever since that day you told me that you only liked me as your friend..I was afraid of spending time with you, Because you didn't love me.. So im sorry! Im sorry for Loving You!'' Lucy whispered as tears started run down her cheeks.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! A Cliffhanger! Yea sorry hate them too..**

**What will Lucy do now? Will Natsu come back? **

**You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**See ya **

**-Ninja!~**


	5. Chapter 5 Captive!

**Okay, this is chapter 5 i guess.. **

**Soo! Just enjoy the freaking story! :D**

**If you like it Review... And if you don't like it... then Review Anyway! **

**Happy: Ninja Doesn't Own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

**In a village i don't really know what i should call! Lucy's P.O.V**

After Natsu leaved be alone, I decided to do the mission myself.. Im not helpless, I can kick ass! Just as long as it doesn't thunder.. Ergh I hate thunder. Hmm well this should be the place where the demon where. "Uhm Hello? Is anybody here?'' No response.. Then let's do this the hard way! "Get your freaking ass out here so i can kick it!'' I shouted still no response.. This is begining to creep me out. Then i heard footsteps.. Natsu! I turned around in hope that it was Natsu, But it was him, but it wasn't.

"So here, we meet again Princess!" A samilar creepy voice said.

"Goemon!" I said in fear. "How did you find me!?'' I yelled

"Wanna know what your father said we should do with you this time..?!" Goemon asked

"Torture me as always, when i do things i shouldn't do?" I answered.

"No missy, he said 'Do whatever you want with her, as long as you kill her too' '' Goemen said and began to laugh.I didn't say anything cause there was no way i would go with him.

"Oh, And if don't do as i say.. Your little friend, what was his name. Oh, yeah Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" He said

At this point i felt weak.. I can't lt him hurt Natsu. Im his guardian after all.

"I-I'll go with you, and you can anything you want with me. Kill me, Torture me worse than my father, Rape me. Everything! As long as you don't touch Natsu or anyone in the guild. And if you breake this deal with me! I'll kill you!'' I said as tears began to fall.

"Heeh, That's what i wanted to hear, Princess. And oh say Goodbye to your friends cause this lacrima will be send to them.." Goemon said

"I don't have to say goodbye, Minna.. Just don't come after me! don't save me.." Was the last thing i said before i was knocked out and everything went black.

* * *

**At The Guild Normal P.O.V **

Suddenly Levy comes running into the guild with something in her hand crying?

"It's Lu-chan! please help her! This lacrima shows something you guys have to see!" She yelled the tears rolling down her cheeks

Mira helped Levy with the lacrima and now everyone is seeing it!

''Isn't that Lucy?" Someone yelled "It is, but why is she crying, and who's that creepy man?" Someone number 2 yelled.

_"So here, we meet again Princess!" A samilar creepy voice said._

_"Goemon!" I said in fear. "How did you find me!?'' Lucy yelled _

_"Wanna know what your father said we should do with you this time..?!" Goemon asked _

_"Torture me as always, when i do things i shouldn't do?" Lucy answered._

_"No missy, he said 'Do whatever you want with her, as long as you kill her too' '' Goemen said and began to laugh.  
"Oh, And if don't do as i say.. Your little friend, what was his name. Oh, yeah Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" He said _

_'Me? what is he want with Lucy? is he one of her dad's guards or something?' _Natsu though.

_"I-I'll go with you, and you can anything you want with me. Kill me, Torture me worse than my father, Rape me. Everything! As long as you don't touch Natsu or anyone in the guild. And if you breake this deal with me! I'll kill you!'' Lucy said as tears began to fall._

_"Heeh, That's what i wanted to hear, Princess. And oh say Goodbye to your friends cause this lacrima will be send to them.." Goemon said_

_"I don't have to say goodbye, Minna.. Just don't come after me! don't save me.." Was the last thing she said before the lacrima went black._

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Damn it! If i just was there with her! if i wasn't so jealous.. If i just didn't leave her, This wouldn't have happend. This is all my fault, It's my fault that Lucy's gonna die. And if she dies. Then I killed her, I can't live with that.. I have to find her!

"Im gonna find Lucy!" I shouted. "Me and Erza are going with you" Gray said with a smile.

"Then let's go. I think i know the place where Lucy is" Erza said. And then we ran to the train station.. Sigh.. I do this for Lucy. and then i jumped on the train.

Don't worry Luce.. I wont let you die, I Love You.

* * *

**Sorry! But i didn't really know what i should do! Mwuhahaha! Im just evil!**

**Well Hope you liked it, If you did Review And if you didn't then Review Anyway! **

**Peace!**

**-Ninja~!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Angels Endless Pain

**Hi Minna, sorry for the long wait! Gomen Gomen..**

**But here's Chapter 6 Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It's been three days since i was captured by Goemon. My body hurts soo much i can't even move.. Suddenly the doors opened with a bang, and one of the guards came in, clossing the door behind him, he ran towards me while he took the helmet off. Loke!

"Lucy! what happend!" He shouted

"Le-on.." I answered slowly. "Oh god! Lucy he didn't do that.. Did he?!" Loke asked looking at me. I didn't asnwer that question..

"Answer me Lucy!" He shouted. The tears began to well up and i cried out loud "Hi-s g-rip wa-s t-oo t-ight" I cried

"Oh... Lucy, i wish i could've been here before." He said as he had tears in his eyes. Suddenly i heard something screaming _'Roar of the fire dragon!" _Natsu! I jumped up from the ground. Looking at Loke he smiled a bit but the tears was still there.

"Lucy, Natsu's here i'll go tell him where you are just hold on a bit more!" Loke said as he ran out the door. I smiled.

* * *

**The fight Natsu's P.O.V**

Where is that Loke, did he find her? I hope she's okay.. Please be save Luce.

"Naaatssu!" Loke came running. "Come with me i found her, Hurry!" He said And then i ran after him. Finally we reached a big door Loke opened it slowly with the keys he stole from that creepy Goe-something..

I walked in and there she was in a cage.. She didn't have clothes on soo i could see all her bruises she had. Then she sat up.

''Lucy!" I shouted as i ran over to her, she had tears in her eyes. and she didn't look at me. Why?

"Na-tsu.. Im sorry" She said. Why's she saying sorry?

"It's okay" I said as i took my shirt off and gave it too her Loke opened the cage-door. I helped her stand. She began to walk out. Then i noticed something.. There was blood rolling down her legs? What's this?

"Luce.. You're bleeding, what happend?" I asked and then she covered her face with her hands and began to cry. What happend?!

"Lucy.. You need to tell him what happend..." Loke said with a sad face. I didn't like that face. Lucy suddenly turned around and looked me in the eye tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Natsu.. They cutted my wings off" She said. WHAT! Who? did this?!

"But, that means..!" "That means that Lucy can die any second.." Loke finished "No! it can't be i don't wan't that!" I said in shock.

"Natsu.. i have three days" she said. Suddenly the place began to crumple ''Let's get outta here!" I screamed tears welling up.

We ran as fast as we could down the hall and out the window, when we was out Gray and Erza was there too.

We told them everything. Then they said that i should take Lucy back to Fairy Tail. And i did as told. When the guild heard the news

they where broken. But not as much as me i feel guilty. I Love Lucy.. So much that if she dies i'll maybe comit suicide..

* * *

**Hehe that was it people sorry if it's weird! **

**And sorry for the mistakes.. If there is any.**

**Review If you liked it, And if you didn't Review Anyway!**

**Ninja~!**


End file.
